calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hermitage
“The Hermitage? A most amiable place, if I may say so, and perfect for indulging in a bit of business.” –Captain Dante Balthazar Long after his ancestor Purity Lathimon opened the Maw, the Rogue Trader Trame Lathimon was paid a princely sum by an obscure sect of the Ministorum to carry their void station and their members out towards the Halo Stars. It is said that Trame, in a fit of petulance, cast forth the hermits and their station from his holds at the Conclave, an even older void station located in the middle of the Maw. Eventually, the two stations were brought together both for mutual protection and to ensure the survival of the occupants within. Trame eventually paid for his misdeed (at least according to the hermits of the station) when he and his brother fought themselves to mutual annihilation. Founded in generations past, this void station was once considered to be a bastion of the might of the Imperium. After the annihilation of Trame Lathimon, the station became a home for all manner of drifters and hermits. As time went on, the station slowly became a haven for Rogue Traders gathering together to wait out the nearby storms; and eventually, it became even less. Today, parts of the Hermitage have crumbled and are open to space. While it is still home to a few hermits, the station is mostly used as a clandestine meeting place for Rogue Traders to broker deals, discuss trade, and meet on neutral ground. 'Opulent Style' Aside from the appeal the station has being away from prying eyes (other than the hermits), the station also appeals to a Rogue Trader’s sense of style and opulence. The main transept is richly decorated with murals and banners depicting the many victories of Saint Drusus, and the station’s preserved chapel is draped in lavish tapestries set behind a bluestone altar, which itself rests in front of a platinum Aquila of the Imperium. It is here that negotiating parties typically stand when they broker their deals. In addition to these well-known locations within the station, there are other places that are favored by visitors and residents alike. The station houses a scriptorium where all manner of records are kept on the comings and goings of the Rogue Traders who visit, as well as histories and other manuscripts left here by visitors for use by others who would visit the Hermitage. Additionally, a crystal dome has been placed on the upper levels, salvaged from a ruined ship for the purpose of viewing the majesty of the God-Emperor’s domain. Few stars can be seen from the Hermitage; most are lost in the raging colors of the Great Warp Storms, but the vista is spectacular nonetheless. 'Clandestine Messages' The Hermitage is also well known by Rogue Traders as a place to leave messages for their peers who visit from time to time. These messages are hidden within the walls of the void station, usually in pre-arranged locations throughout the outer reaches of the station’s perimeter. In order to avoid interception, messages are written in special ciphers that can only be decoded when the reader uses the key given to him by the sender. Without the key, these cryptic missives appear to consist of nothing but gibberish---an additional insurance against prying eyes. 'Using the Hermitage: Salvage Endeavor' Lesser Endeavour, +1 Profit Rebuilding and refurbishing the Hermitage into a proper station and trading post could be valuable if one was to attempt it. However, the Explorers would not simply need to repair the station, patching vented sections and installing new generatoria to provide power. They would also have to establish their claim amongst other Rogue Traders accustomed to using the location as a clandestine meeting place, and they may take umbrage at being forced to pay for something they once had free. The Explorers would also need to establish the station as a valuable waypoint, and keep it supplied even when the Maw swells and seals. However, doing this would do much to making a Rogue Trader known amongst his peers.